Celebrating
by TheDarkAngelLilith79915
Summary: Shortly after season 7 episode 8 Nora and Mary Louise make up and when left alone at the Lockwood mansion celebrating is going on... (M for sexual content)


**Celebrating  
**

 **by TheDarkAngleLilith**

It was a time for celebration after Mary Louise realized where her heart truly lied. She ran back to Nora as quick as she could. She proposed to her with the ring she had originally picked for her and sobbing from an over load of emotions Nora took her back in a heartbeat. She needed Mary Louise especially now. Lily had been the closest thing she had to a mother and now she was gone.

Mary Lou had always been her comfort her strength, the one to pick her back up when she had fallen, her mentor, her role model, her one true love. Nora couldn't bear to imagine the world without her beloved hovering over her shoulder every hour of the day.

They would get married ounce this Julian drama was done with. They would finally have the romance they'd dreamt of for so long in a world that finally accepted their love.

"Love doesn't have a form a name a shape a race or gender. It just is and you can't change it." Lily ounce told them the night they got together as a romantic couple.

Mary Louise didn't want to burden Nora with this out cast of a love life. This was why she painfully tried to reject her that night. Nora had just turned seventeen and was human there were so many things about this relationship that didn't mix but that didn't stop the way they felt.

Lily heard the girls fighting and helped them settle it. It ended with Nora in Mary Louise's arms and they had been together ever since.

In the year that followed Mary Lou was attentive when loving her but she kept her self-control in very tight check. She never wanted to hurt Nora. but when Malcolm told the human that blood sharing was a sexual favour often shared by immortal lovers the girl tried on several occasions to offer Mary Lou her blood. It was difficult sometimes but she never accepted of course. There was another problem Nora wanted to be a vampire too. Mary Louise didn't want this life for her.

As stubborn as the two were Lily settled the argument again. They would wait until Nora was an adult in her early twenties and had already had a taste of what a human life could give her. By then if Nora still hadn't changed her mind they would turn her. That was the plan until she turned eighteen and was struck by tuberculosis.

Lily and Valerie did everything they could for her but her condition manifested so quickly that within two weeks Nora was fighting for her life. Lily fed her her blood with every meal not that she ever ate that much in her sickness. Then one night she lied in Mary Lou's arms fighting to breath. Nora had thankfully forgotten most of the memories from her illness but Mary Louise never could. She coughed and gaged and spluttered on her own blood. Any sound the dying girl tried to make sounded gargled and agonizing. Mary Louise was tempted to just snap her neck and put her out of misery knowing that she would wake the next morning as a vampire. But she just could convince herself to do it. She had always wondered if she made the right decision.

In Nora's final moments of human life her lungs filled with blood and she desperately tried to breathe through it. The look of terror in her eyes was horrible. Her body shook as she tried so hard to breath but it was no use. That was when Mary Louise told her to let go, that it was okay for her to let go. And so she did.

Mary Louise never left her side. They cleaned her and dressed her and brushed out her hair. Lily busied herself making sure that Nora had a pleasant awakening. Mary Lou just held her stone cold hand preying that she would wake up.

Nora loved being immortal she loved the magic and the strength. She finally felt like an equal beside Mary Louise. In that she made sure that her lover could finally release all the control she fought for when loving her human counterpart. She kissed her with full force and held her body in a grasp that would have broken her ribs before her transformation.

In this new world that was okay with their relationship. They wanted to take it for everything they could. Their relationship didn't change in any way but they could now hold hands in public. Nora even gave her a kiss in front of at least twenty people and no one even blinked an eye. Now they were engaged to be married they had seen through their battles and they were more connected to each other than ever before.

The two were left alone to watch over the Lockwood manner while the others all set off on individual missions.

Nora had always been the physical lover. Soft touches kisses and snuggles spoke louder than words. This was why as soon as Mary Louise sat down the brunet sprawled across the couch with her head settled in her lovers lap.

"Nora." The blond smiled "what are you up to?"

"Nothing." She replied stretching out like a cat. She gently stroked Mary Lou's thigh and stared up to her with bright green eyes still full of life, as if she were still human.

Her eyes had always been so beautiful she had only been fifteen when they saved her from her coven. She had changed in so many ways since then. But as she aged her eyes stayed wide and green. Mary Louise cherished those eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Mary Lou asked.

"I'm not sure you want to know." Nora grinned. She was very calmed relaxed and happy… no a little more than happy.

Mary Louise rubbed her faience's back and slipped her index finger underneath the neck of her shirt "Don't be so sure."

Nora's smile grew and so did her excitement.

Mary Lou's finger delicately traced the low neck line of the lacy black top. Nora shivered under the touch an arousing feeling twisted in her stomach. Mary Louise's hand weaseled its way in to her lover's bra and she fondled her breast gently teasing the nipple then pulled away all together.

"Mare." Nora moaned "Don't tease; you know I hate it when you do that."

"And you know I find it sexy when you get impatient." Mary Lou grinned.

She repeated the proses leaving her pleaser just a little longer enough for nerves to fire off and send little shocks all through Nora's body.

"You can be a real bitch sometimes you know that right?" Nora said this time as she pulled away.

"Are you the pot or the kettle Darling?" Mary Lou replied with a sly smirk.

Nora laughed silently then attempted to sit up. Mary Louise pushed back down with one hand planted firmly on her chest. Nora ached to touch her to be touched by her. Mary Lou trailed her hand down Nora's torso. She stopped briefly to give her toned stomach a tickle witch made her jump. Next she slid the tight skirt up Nora's thighs and teased her farther. Stroking her leg but never touching her throbbing area of desire. This continued until Nora couldn't help but squirm at which point she felt a light rubbing on her moist center. Nora moaned in pleasure, she also happened to be the more vocal one of two. She rocked her hips and griped at Mary Lou's thigh.

"Alright that's it." Nora purred and in two seconds flat she had Mary Louise pinned against the back of the couch. They kissed with ravishing hunger and rubbed up against each other. Nora's hand slid down her lover's sleek figure and under her dress then up discrete places. The pace of her fingers matched the beating of her heart as Mary Lou kissed and licked her neck. Then as the pleasure peaked she bit in to Nora's flesh and suckled at her blood.

Nora grinned and kissed Mary Lou tenderly on the cheek as she pulled away panting. Mary Louise slumped back against the couch and stared up lazily with love filled jade eyes.

"I haven't seen this reaction out of you in a while." Nora whispered as she combed her fingers through blond silky hair.

Mary Lou smiled widely and tucked a dark brown curl behind her lover's ear sighing "Now it's your turn, please shush darling don't make me gag you."

"Oh, kinky." Nora giggled.

Suddenly there was the sound of the door knob turning.

The two girls sat stiff as the door opened and footsteps tracked toward the living room.

Nora was ready to pounce and Mary Louise was ready to push her out of harm's way.

The footsteps neared closer and closer until three figures rounded the corner.

"Awkward…" Damon commented as he continued upstairs.

"I told you not to leave the two of them alone together. They're incorrigible it's like locking an in season bitch and a stud in a small room and telling them to sit" Valerie stated.

Stefan didn't know what to do.

Mary Louise sheepishly wiped the blood from her lips. Nora just laughed and gave her another kiss.

Valerie was right you really couldn't leave them alone together.

A night to be celebrating indeed…

* * *

I don't own the vampire diaries.

please read and review.

Also check out my series of short stories (Heretics) for other stories like this one.


End file.
